Champ's Daughter
by June2nd1992
Summary: All BellaCullen wanted was for her dad DalenCullen and herself to have a peaceful life.But being a boxing champ's daughter didn't always work out how she wanted it. After she get's hurt, Dalen sends her to Carlisle, her uncle she never knew she had.Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Champ's Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

"…and on the other corner weighing 169 lbs, Dalen Cullen." Bella sat on the stands in front of the ring next to her body guard. It was her dad's championship game. She was suppose to be here to give him the winning belt if he won…but if not, she'd give him a hug. She loved her dad, but she hated watching boxing fights. She hated to see other's hit her dad, to see the blood, but she knew her dad loved this, it was his passion. Hearing the ring of the bell, Bella turned to her body guard who was inspecting the whole room full of people. Being daughter of 3 year boxing champion and 4 year kick boxing champion meant that there were a lot of sore people who lost a lot of money betting against her dad, or just sore people who lost their chance at fame like him, because of him. Which meant that it required for Bella to be protected by someone at all times, because Dalen had had his share of threats in hurting their daughter for a while now. He'd become paranoid at first, keeping her home schooled, full of 4 body guards night and day, and security camera's everywhere. When Bella turned 10, she told him to finally cut the shit and give her space. She began school, sometimes her body guard's waited in the car with out her knowing, or sometimes he hired one of the staff members to keep an eye on her at each time, either way, she was never completely alone.

"Paul, you seem tense. Is everything okay?" Bella asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly to see her, finding a smile on her face. He smiled back and shook his head."I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to betray you." he whispered."What are you talking about?" she asked, glancing at her dad and seeing him winning the game.

"It was either you or my family. You have to understand what they mean to me." Paul had 2 kids and a wife, of course Bella knew about family. Her dad would do anything to keep her safe, even from his own wife.

"I understand." she whispered, now knowing that he'd done something to betray them. Her life was at risk now. He let a tear fall and pulled his gun out, swiftly putting it on her side."Let's go." he whispered. Bella nodded and stood. She glanced at her dad, seeing him still wining. His opponent siwvered a little, losing his balance. In a quick movement, Dalen hit once, twice, and watched him fall to the floor. The crowed grew wild and Bella hold a smile on her face. He'd won. The ref checked the opponent.

"His out." he said. The whole room went from boo's and yeah's. Dalen jumped on his feet, pumping his fist into the air and turned towards where his daughter was at. He found her in tears, looking as lovely as ever. He smiled and hold his arms for her. Bella turned to find Paul looking at her with more sadness.

"You also need to understand that for my dad's sake, I'm not going down with out a fight. Because, I'm a fighter, just like my dad." She said. Before Paul knew what was going on, Bella smashed her fist into his face and kicked him between the legs, watching him fall. She ran to her dad. Paul knew what his mission was now, his 'boss' had told him what he had to do if Bella didn't cooperate. He pulled his gun out and shot. Bella tackled her dad at the same time she felt something ripping through her skin at her side. Bella had a face full of pain, falling in her dad's arms."BELLA." He yelled, sitting next to her, holding her and watching Bella's tears fall. She felt numb and she couldn't see right."Baby, it's going to be okay. The doctors are on their way." he promised, holding her tight, rocking her lightly and putting pressure on the wound. Bella screamed at the pressure. Paul began to get arrested by the security guards.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Dalen asked. His wife smiled and stood at the side out of the arena watching her daughter die in her husbands arms."It sucks that you let this happen to her doesn't it." She smirked. Dalen looked up at Tanya to find her almost happy that Bella was dieing.

"Get out. Get out of here and out of my house. I want you out of my life now." he yelled at her. Bella whimpered at the sound."Daddy." She whispered."Hey baby, I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Bella gasped and clutched to his hand tightly."Sorry daddy. I hurt." She whispered, closing her eyes and loosing her battle to stay alive."NO. Bella you have to stay with me. Just a little while longer." The paramedics made their way to Bella, starting CPR on her. Dalen stood at the side, watching them work on his daughter.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Don't mess with the Black's." Tanya smirked, walking away with the crowed that was being cleared out. Dalen understood what she was talking about.

Bella woke up to bright lights around her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital. Bella groaned and felt a movement on the room. She turned to find Dalen standing by the window looking outside of it. She sighed and frowned when there was tears falling from his eyes."I'm okay daddy." she whispered."I almost lost you. I was close to losing you." he whispered.

"But you didn't." she said, trying to sit up but winced when her side hurt."Don't move baby. Your still hurt." she nodded and just relaxed in the spot she was in. Dalen walked over to her and grabbed her hands, kissing them."I'm sorry I put you in danger.""It's okay. Paul didn't want to do it. But his family was at risk dad, he did what you would have done. So, please go easy on him. And help his family." Dalen nodded, giving up to anything she wanted."I did something while you were asleep. Your not going to like it, but your going to do it because I love you and because you love me." Bella frowned and scrunched up her nose.

"I have a contract with my agent, I have one year left before I can quit all of this. And during that year, your going to go live away from me.""WHAT! NO!" she yelled, sitting up. Bella let a louder whimper slip and felt back on the bed. Dalen frowned and got her more comfortable.

"Your still in danger Bella. Billy Black sent someone to kill you or make you disappear because they knew I'd quit in a heart beat to have you back. I am going to, but not before I prove a point." she sighed and nodded."But why do I have to go.""Because, as long as I'm still in this, you'll always be in danger. So I'm sending you away.""With mom?" she asked, glaring at the ceiling."No. Tanya was part of this the whole time." Bella's eyes snapped to look at him. Tears fall from her eyes as she sunk the news in. Her mom was part of this plan, she'd hired someone to kill her…

"We don't need her." Dalen promised. Bella nodded and whipped her tears away.

"So where am I going and with who?" she asked."I'm sending you to my brothers house with his family in Vancouver.""Your kidding right. I mean it's cold up their." She said. He sighed and shook his head."No. Your leaving in a few hours. My private Jet flew him in and his here now. His taking over your case, since his a doctor and all. I got everything packed for you, well just the things you'd need. Take my credit card's and buy yourself new clothes. I didn't have time to pack that except for maybe a week's worth of it." she nodded, taking the cards into her hand.

"I want you to call me on this phone when you can, just to tell me your safe. And listen to Carlisle please. He knows what his talking about." Bella had never met her dad's brother, she wondered why she hadn't."Why don't I know him?" she asked Dalen."My brother doesn't approve of what I do. His a doctor, he helps people, I put people in the hospital. Do you understand what I mean.""Oh.""He loves me though, and he'd do anything for me. His going to keep you safe baby, and in one year, I'll go pick you up. We'll take a vacation to anywhere you want, buy a nice house somewhere in a small town, and we'll live in a peaceful life." She nodded, knowing that's all he ever wanted. He just wanted a quit life to raise her in. and she appreciated that, but she just wanted to stay close to him.

"I don't want to go dad. Who's going to take care of you." he rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead."I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself." she laughed and rolled her eyes."Okay." the nurse came in and smiled at them."Mr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen says it's time to change her and go."

"I'll be outside when your done." Dalen said, kissing her forehead and leaving out the door. He found his older brother talking to Bella and Dalen's doctor. Carlisle shook hands with him and took the folder into his hands. They both said goodbye and Carlisle walked over to his younger brother. Dalen was only 30, he'd had Bella when he was 15. Carlisle was 35 though.

"I knew this career of yours wasn't going to turn out good." he said, shaking his head. Dalen sighed."Carlisle, please let's not start this. I have only a one track mind right now. I need to make sure my daughters okay.""She'll be fine. The bullet didn't hit anything dangers. She'll be in pain for a while, but other then that, the wound will close nicely.""I'm not talking about that. I know she'll be fine physically. It's just that, Bella's the only thing I have Carlisle. I don't want her to suffer from this.""She knows you love her, and she knows your doing this to keep her safe. She'll understand."

"She just lost her mother Carlisle, I don't want her to think I'm abanding her too.""She wont Dalen. Now stop worrying." he nodded. The doors to the hospital room opened and the nurse came in pushing Bella in a wheel chair. Bella had her arms crossed against her chest with a pout on her face. She was angry, that much was obvious.

"You obviously can't walk baby girl.""Well this is a bitch." she muttered."Hey, language." Dalen warned. She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry." she chimed. Carlisle smirked, watching his niece make his brother into mush.

"I love you Bella, please stay safe and don't do anything stupid." she rolled her eyes but nodded."That means no sky diving Bella." Dalen joked. She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah because I can totally walk right dad." she teased. He laughed and kissed her forehead."Come on. Let's get you in the jet." he said, pushing the wheelchair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Champ's Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

"I love you daddy. Call me and be safe." she whispered to him, hugging him tight."I love you to Bella. Have as much fun as you have. And remember what I told you about boys.""They have a one track mind, they only want to get into my pants. Love isn't real until I'm 40 and I'm worth more then any guy." she said rolling her eyes. He'd been joking about most of it as she grew up, but Bella knew that he meant most of it too. She let go of him and looked at her uncle -who she'd been introduced to on the ride to the airport.

"I'm ready." he nodded and pushed the wheelchair towards the terminal. They waved goodbye and boarded on the plane. Carlisle helped Bella into her seat carefully and handed her a pill."It's going to reduce the pain from the wound, but it's going to get you sleepy. I'll wake you up when we're in Canada." it wasn't really that much of a flight from Los Angele's to Canada.

"Thanks Uncle C." he smiled and nodded. Bella took the pill and drank her water. After 10 minutes, the pill started to kick in. her eye sight became blurry and she became tired. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Carlisle carried Bella into the house, not having the heart to wake her up. She'd looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her just yet. When he'd first met her, he wasn't really shocked that Bella was beautiful. After all, their family was far from just having okay looks. They were all very attractive.

"Dear. I'm home, can you get the boys to take Bella's stuff out of my car." Carlisle said into the house. Esme walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a rag."Sure." She said walking over to him and kissing him lightly. She glanced at Bella quickly and smiled.

"She's beautiful. She looks like Dalen too. Except the lips and nose."

"Yeah, I know." Carlisle said smiling at her. Esme left towards the down stairs hall where her boys bedroom was at. Carlisle carried Bella up the stairs to the second floor where her new room was at. This floor was usually for guest, but now it would be Bella's floor. Carlisle only had 2 son's; Emmett and Jasper Cullen. They both shared the bottom floor, having their own room and a game room separating their room's. Carlisle and Esme took the top 3rd floor, giving their kids privacy.

Carlisle laid Bella inside the bed and tucked her in. Behind him, the doors opened and his son's came in shoving each other playfully and caring Bella's stuff."Hey, stop that before you break something." Carlisle warned. Emmett stopped and Jasper nodded. They set the things by the door and looked at their cousin.

"So who's this?" Emmett asked his dad."Your cousin Bella Cullen.""Cousin?" they both asked almost loud enough to wake her up. Bella stirred lightly and turned to her other side, the one that wasn't hurt. Carlisle sighed and nodded at them to leave. They left out the door and went to the living room. Emmett's girlfriend Rose and Jasper's best friend Edward were here. They were like part of the family so it didn't matter what he said in front of them. Esme smiled and sat next to him."I guess the way to start is by saying that I have a younger brother.""What?" Jasper asked in shock.

"His 5 years younger then me, pain in my ass. But I love him."

"Why haven't we meet him?" Emmett asked."It's dangers.""What is he in the mob." Emmett teased. Carlisle didn't say no, but he didn't say yes either."Shut up! He is?" Jasper said in shock. Edward and Rose gasped in shock."No. not really. Look I'm making this more complicated then it is. Dalen's a boxer. You've probably heard of him, Dalen Cullen."

"3 year boxing Champ, 4 year kick boxing champ?" Emmett asked quickly."Yeah him.""I told you we were related to him." Emmett smirked, throwing his pillow at his younger brother.

"Well Cullen could be a common name." Jasper muttered under his breath."Carlisle, you said it's dangers. What do you mean?" Rose asked."Dalen has a lot of enemy's. They either want him dead, or just out of the game. After the game, Bella was shot. It had been by her own body guard. Dalen grew scared of what would happen if she stayed. So he asked me to keep her safe until this was all done. I haven't spoken to my brother in over 10 years, when he started this whole thing. I knew this was a bad idea, and I wasn't going to get Emmett and Jasper into trouble. So I moved here with Esme and the boys. You haven't meet Dalen because he was angry at me that I left. I understand that I abanded him, but I had my responsibilities first, Emmett and Jasper." Emmett and Jasper were in shock, while Edward and Rose understood what Carlisle was trying to explain.

"So how long is she going to be here for?" Rose asked."A year. Dalen's going to finish his contract and quit.""What! No way! I've won shit load of money because of him." Emmett almost shouted. Bella rolled her eyes and she turned the corner towards the living room."That's kind of what got me in this mess in the first place don't ya think." She teased. Carlisle frowned and walked over to her, picking her up into his arms and sitting her on the couch."Bella, please try not to move so much, you might just open the wound.""I hate being in bed rest though. It sucks." she pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at Carlisle. He just laughed."You are most defiantly my brothers daughter." he chimed. Bella cracked a small smile and shrugged. Carlisle turned to his sons, Rose and Edward."This is Bella. My niece. She's younger then Emmett by 2 years and Jasper 1. That makes her 15. Yes that also means that Dalen had her when he was 15. Dalen couldn't keep it in his pants." Carlisle teased. Bella rolled her eyes and glared at her uncle."Eww, gross!" She chimed.

"I'm sure you've caught your parents doing something wrong." Emmett teased. Bella glared at the window, looking away from him as she though of Tanya. A tear fell again and she whipped at it harshly. Carlisle understood quickly and wrapped an arm around her."Anyways. This is my oldest son Emmett, and my youngest Jasper." he introduced, seeing his sons confused about Bella's tear.

"I'm the better looking one though." Emmett chimed, winking at Rose -who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Bella said to him and smiled. Jasper nodded at her and she smiled back.

"And this two are part of the family too. Theirs another one missing right now, I'm sure she'll be here eventually though. This is Edward, Jasper's best friend, and Rose Emmett's girlfriend." Bella smiled at them both, quickly looking away from Edward before she swooned over his beauty.

"Alice isn't here right now. She's Edward's sister and my girlfriend." Jasper said. Bella nodded and yawned. Esme laughed."You must be tired dear. Why don't you go up to bed. When you wake up I'll have something to eat.""Okay." She said shyly.

"And this is my lovely wife Esme." Carlisle introduced. Bella smiled at her and let Esme hug her. Carlisle stood quickly and picked Bella.

"Alright, let's get you to your room." she nodded.

Edward stood by the door watching Carlisle carry Bella up the stairs. He looked to his best friend after."I'm going to head out Jazz. I have things to do." he lied. Jasper nodded and watched Edward leave. He climbed into his Volvo quickly and drove to who knows where. When he'd laid eyes on Bella, she'd been nothing of what he expected. He wasn't even sure what he expected though. She was small, that much was obvious. She had long brown curls down her waist, a heart shaped face, brown doe eyes, and ruby red lips. She had a great body, almost like she stayed in shape. But she didn't over do it either. And when he'd seen a tear fall from her eye, he wanted to hug her. The quote _'Love at first sight' _started to play in his mind.

Emmett and Jasper knocked on Bella's door lightly.

"Come in." they heard her say. Slowly, they pushed the door opened and found Bella sitting on her bed and a lap top on her lap.

"I though dad said to sleep?" Jasper teased. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to know what happened after the incident." she said, looking over the news articles online. Jasper sat at the bed and Emmett leaned on the wall in front of them."So what's up?" Bella asked, closing the screen and putting the computer to the side. Jasper and Emmett shrugged."We just though that we should get to know each other. After all, we're cousins." Emmett said almost proudly.

"Okay?" Bella asked confused."Emmett wants to be a kick boxer just like Dalen…I mean uncle Dalen." Jasper smirked. Bella frowned and looked at her hands."You need to be sure of what you want before you actually do it, because then it'll be to late." she said."What do you mean?" Jasper asked."For years, the only person dad had that loved him was me.""What about your mom?""Puh-Fucken-lease! Tanya was the worst wife and mom ever. She…was part of the plan to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Champ's daughter**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked."My dad told me Tanya was part of the whole thing. My dad doesn't lie, even if she is a bad mother. He would never lie if he was angry at her."

"But…but how can a mother just…" Jasper couldn't even finish the sentence."Don't know…don't care." she said shrugging. Emmett frowned and walked over to her. He rubbed her back lightly and put an arm around her shoulder."Even if that's true…you get a fresh start. Just enjoy life now." Bella sighed and nodded.

"You have no idea how much I've always wanted that…but I always wanted it with my dad next to me."

"It'll happen, just after his done doing what he does." Jasper said. Bella sighed and nodded. With that, Jasper threw himself on the bed next to her, his arms behind his head. Emmett did the same, moving Bella little. He laid next to her, keeping Bella in the middle.

"So, tell us about yourself, and your dad." Emmett said. Bella smiled and relived her childhood. She told them about the times she and her dad had, about memories growing up with a man instead of a women, since Tanya wasn't around much. She shared memories of going to place's together, like amusement parks, or concerts. She also told them how she meet a few celebrities in her life, since they came to watch her dad's fights sometimes.

"…and I was so close to being in Justin Bibvers music video, but dad wouldn't let me." She pouted. Emmett and Jasper chuckled lightly.

"How come?""Because I'd kiss him at the end of the video." they laughed louder while Bella just rolled her eyes. Esme heard the laughter as she was making her way towards her room and stopped at Bella's floor. When she stepped inside of her room, she found Jasper and Emmett laying at each side of Bella, talking to her. She smiled at hers sons and stepped out the room, leaving back and giving them time to meet each other."Well it's still a good thing, I mean just think about it, Justin Biber's just some kid who thinks his the hottest shit ever."

"Yeah but his still cute." they rolled their eyes at her.

"I'm hungry." Emmett said, rubbing his stomach lightly.

"Me too." Jasper said. Bella shrugged a little.

"I'm whatever.""Let's go see if mom made something to eat." Emmett picked Bella up and carried her down the stairs."Do we really have to do this?" Bella asked, feeling useless."Yup, just until your healed."

"Fine." Emmett set her on the stool and checked on the kitchen to see if their was food. Esme had just made chicken Alfredo. He smiled and placed three plates in front of Bella, Jasper, and his seat.

"You like chicken alfredo?" Emmett asked her."Yeah, it's my favortie dish. Dad likes it when I make it better then buy it.""you cook?" Esme asked as she walked down the stairs. She shooed Emmett out the kitchen and took over."Tanya hated cooking so she hired a chief to do it for her. When I was 5, I started to go into the kitchen and sit on the stool, watching him work. He started to teach me when I turned 7. We baked, and cooked. Everything I know is thanks to him."

"That's fantastic, I've tried to teach this two about cooking, but their hopeless, maybe I can finally pass my family recipes with you." she said smiling brightly. Bella blushed and nodded.

They ate in silence. When they were done, they longed around in the living room watching movies. At some point, Bella's side started to burn. She whimpered and fisted the arm of the chair. Emmett and Jasper saw this quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"My side hurts." Bella gasped out, feeling tears fall. Jasper ran to get his dad, pushing his office door opened and finding him talking on the phone."Yeah, she's fine. Of course. Okay little brother. I will. Bye." he hung up and put the small phone away."What's up Jasper?""Bella's hurting.""The medication only lasts for 6 hours after she took her last pill. Here, give one to her and watch her carefully. She'll knock out in maybe 20 minutes." Jasper nodded and took the bottle back to the living room. Emmett was sitting next to her rubbing her back lightly.

"Here." Jasper pulled a pill out of it's container and handed her a water bottle in front of him. Bella took him and waited for the pill to kick in. Jasper picked her up and sat her next to him, her back on the armer, her legs on his lap, and an arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly. Bella laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, feeling herself fall asleep. She felt like she had a family now, two unknown brothers, an uncle and aunt, and her daddy who was trying to keep her safe. She couldn't ask for more.

Alice walked inside the Cullen's house. She'd called Jasper to see if he wanted to go out, but he didn't answer. When she turned towards the living room, she gasped. Jasper was still holding Bella, but this time, she was curled up on the armer, her legs on his lap, holding one of his hands. Jasper was knocked out too, his head resting on the couch. Emmett wasn't there though, he'd tried to move Bella, but she kept on waking up slightly.

Alice felt tears falling, watching them together. She didn't understand who she was, but she didn't like this. _Is Jasper cheating on me?_ she though, tears falling hard. She was about to turn around and leave when Esme walked down the stairs."Oh hey Alice. Jasper fell asleep with Bella. Don't they look adorable together." She chimed, a huge smile on her face watching her son and her niece."Yeah, adorable." She repeated, venom in her voice. Esme noticed the tone and turned to see her face, finding tears in her eyes. She just turned and ran out the house. Esme didn't understand what just happened, but left to her room back to sleep.

The next day Jasper and Bella woke up sore. They weren't very comfortable last night."Next time, I'll just carry you to your room even if you wake up." Jasper teased. Bella chuckled and nodded. He took her into her room and let her get cleaned up. Bella got ready for her day, taking a shower and getting dressed. When she went down stair, Carlisle had stuff out on the coffee table.

"Come here, I need to change the bandage and clean the wound." he said. Bella nodded and laid down on the couch. Emmett stood behind his dad handing him the things he needed and watching the wound. It sort of made him interested in medicine.

"Okay there. I'll change it and dress the wound before you go to sleep."

"Okay. Uncle Carlisle…when am I going to be able to move around better?""In maybe 3 more days you can start doing things on your own. But you won't be able to push it to far. You still have to watch yourself and be careful on what you do.""Okay." they ate breakfast. They all sat on the dinning room this time. They were about finished when Esme remembered something."Oh Jasper. Alice came over last night. But you were asleep.""I'll go over later." he said, nodding."I think you should go over soon, she looked very upset about something. She was crying when she left." Jasper stood suddenly and left towards his room. He grabbed his cell and called Alice. After the 5th ring, Alice answered."What do you want?""Alice. Baby what's wrong?""You think I wouldn't find out about the slut your cheating on me with?""Cheating on you? Alice what are you talking about?""I saw you and that girl sleeping together in your living room. Seems like you were able to replaced me quickly, I mean your mom seems even more fond of her. Said you two were adorable."

"Alice…I'm not cheating on you. That was just Bella.""Bella…doesn't matter who she is. I know what I saw." She screamed and hung up. Jasper sighed and left down the stairs.

"So what's wrong with Al?" Em asked, carrying Bella to the living room. She was just pouting the whole time."She saw Bella sleeping in my arms and thinks I'm cheating on her." he said rolling his eyes. Bella coughed loudly, chocking on her spit."She what?" she asked through her coughs.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with you." this time he just rolled his eyes."Wow! Um, can I talk to her. Set things straight." Bella asked.

"Sure, let me just grab my shoes." he said and ran up the stairs. Bella slipped her hair up in a bun and looked at Em.

"You think she'll let me talk to her?"

"Maybe, only if you can get her alone with out Jasper in there. I think it can work out." Em said. Bella nodded and found Jasper walking down the stairs. He walked over to Bella and helped her up. With one arm around her good side of her waist, he helped her in his car."Nice car." she chimed, checking out the Camero.

"Thanks. I just got it when I turned 15 for having good grades."

"Dad wanted to get me a Guardian." she said rolling her eyes. Jasper laughed and took driving towards Alice's house."So how long have you and Alice been together for?"

"3 years."

"You were 13?"

"She was 12, she's 15 just like you." she nodded. Soon, Edward and Alice's house came up. It was big, just like Emmett and Jasper's house. Bella got out the car carefully, and Jasper helped her inside."Let me do this alone. She might not like us being together." Bella told him. Jasper nodded and helped her to the door. Slowly, she knocked on it.

"Come in." a sweet voice said behind it.

"I'll be with Edward."

* * *

***Warning: This Story will go faster then the others. As I started this story, I began to get Writers Block. I didn't want to leave it unfinished. So I continued it. Some might hate of where I take this story. Sorry. Hope it's not to predictable. **

****P.S. I'm a happily ever after girl, so Edward and Bella will have a happy ending. but you need drama and a few problems first. **

**Enjoy.**


	4. AN: SORRY! SHOULD READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

So, I guess I have a lot to clear out.

Sorry by the way that this is an A/N and not a chapter. Don't worry I'll most likely have one put up by tonight or tomorrow morning.

Anyways: First thing is first. At first, when I began to write this story, I was excited. I liked the plot and all, and it seemed like something good I should keep going with. The thing is that, when I start a new story, I get so stuck on it that I forget about my other stories. That's what happened with Champ's daughter. I began to write Angel and I loved it so much I couldn't stop. So when I went back to Champ's daughter, I had no feeling for it anymore. But I didn't want to leave it like that either. So I kept on writing it. Not that I've ever been that good in writing though. I'm still 18, and I'm still trying to learn how I like to set up my writings. My grammar and spelling is horrible, but I try to make sure that I come back at least 3 times to make sure I have the best of it right.

I'm getting a feeling that those of you that are just getting into the plot are so not going to like where I'm taking this story. There's so much that's hard for me to explain, I will try and go back to my chapters, try to make them more detailed, but I still don't think what will happen next.

First thing you should no, Bella does not sleep around.

Second thing, this story will go fast. I sort of got tired of the story and left a lot unanswered.

Finally, this is going to be a little OC shit. [Pardon my French.] oh and there's another thing, I'm a cusser, not so much, but sometimes I get to carried away. So Bella and the others will most likely cuss. Sorry, I just can't seem to change that about my stories.

I'm thinking of just putting this story on break or pause, and going back to finish it. I have about 19 chapters and this story** is** finished, but I'm getting the feeling that there's still to much missing. I'm thinking of going back and just restarting it, and you know, making it into Bella's POV. I've been trying that a lot lately, and I'm liking it better then 2nd person. It's just a thought though guys.

After I post the next chapter up, I think you should all let me know if I should just stop and try to make it better. Which will be hard, considering I'm already working on a new project. And like I said, when I like a story, I can't work with another one.

Sorry to disappoint, but it seemed to me it was better to break the news now when it's early then later when you all hate what I have planned for Bella.


	5. Hiatus! Sorry guys

Sorry guys, but I can't continue with Champ's daughter && Dead and Breathing. I feel no inspiration for the two stories. I make no promises on a return, but I do ask that you go check out my other stories. I like this better and I will continue them. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I've been having technical difficulties, No Lie! Seriously though, I'm sure you'll all love my other stories. Their pretty good. I myself like them. Thanks for following along, and sorry about the Hiatus.


End file.
